Numerous handgun grip arrangements have been proposed including the use of resilient grip panels with and without internal stiffening members embedded in such panels. Rubber grip panels and wood grip panels of various sizes and shapes have been used over the years.
None of the prior grip arrangements has provided satisfactory gripping by the operator together with an acceptable appearance, versatility and simplicity of design, combined with ease of manufacture.